A semiconductor light emitting element using a group III nitride semiconductor such as GaN is usually configured by forming a group III nitride semiconductor layer including a light emitting layer on a substrate of, for example, sapphire. As such semiconductor light emitting elements, there are those which emit light outputted from the light emitting layer to outside through the substrate by mounting the semiconductor light emitting element on a wiring board by flip-chip bonding.
As a conventional technique described in a gazette, there is a known technique for reflecting light, which has been outputted from a light emitting layer in an opposite direction of a substrate, toward the substrate by forming a reflection layer of a metal composed of silver or the like on a surface of a group III nitride semiconductor layer, which surface is opposite to a contact surface with the substrate (refer to Patent Literature 1).
Moreover, as another conventional technique described in a gazette, there is a known technique in which a multilayer reflection film composed of a dielectric material is formed on a surface side of a group III nitride semiconductor layer, which is opposite to a contact surface thereof with a substrate, to reflect light toward the substrate side, the light having been outputted from a light emitting layer toward an opposite side of the substrate (refer to Patent Literature 2).